


When you become a Skywalker's lover

by GalacticScavenger



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29215515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticScavenger/pseuds/GalacticScavenger
Summary: English isn't my first language, so there might be lots of mistakes. I originally created this stuff in my language and rewrote with a little help of translation program. I hope you to just enjoy the content.I'm not yet used to the tagging or whatever system in this website, too. Sorry for brief explanation here.Alert of physical violence or cruelty(but I guess most of the Star Wars original/prequal fans would accept the warnings with ease)Escaping attempt and Angst/Possessive conflictJust a short writing.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	When you become a Skywalker's lover

A man in beskar armor from head to toe was moving in incredibly silently fast steps, unlike covered with heavy metal. Where he was heading stood the last star ship that could fly off this planet. The figure of a man looking around, bowing down and rushing to walk, was very cautious as if he was worried that someone would catch him if he miss-breathed even once. In fact, the sweat flowing from tension ran down the back of his neck sealed with armor, soaking the brown curly hair. He knew well that now is the only chance to get out of this place. If you are in a hurry to get on the ship, you will be able to set off before _he_ notices. With that hope, when he decided to run after a few steps closer, 

"Mr. Djarin." 

a black shadow called him. The figure, standing in the dark covered with the remains of another ship, stepped forward and took off the robe worn on the head. Luke Skywalker was the man, whose blonde and blue eyes that flashed and stood out in the slightest light. 

"Are you going somewhere?" 

"Mr. Skywalker." 

"Where are you going?" 

"Please move away. I shouldn't be here." 

"I can't. Mr. Djarin, you should be with me." 

The mandalorian, who was silent for a moment at the Jedi's firm answer, shook his head instead of a sigh and pulled out the spear he was carrying on his back. 

"If you keep blocking me, I have no choice but fight." 

A green light lit up belows the black robe with the sound ringing in the quiet space. 

"You are _sure_ to leaving." 

"This is the way." 

At the voice of the mandalorian, who was as stubborn and inflexible as the weapon in his hand, Skywalker gazed at his helmet with blaming glance for seconds and stepped forward with his lightsaber set up.  
A staff made of pure beskar prevented the Jedi's lightsaber. As the Jedi and the warrior were not pushed by each other's strength, where the spear and saber interlocked began to glow red. Din was the first who moved, stepped back and pushed the lightsaber with vambrace. As the mandalorian quickly secured a distance with the sharp edge of the spear, the movement began and the Jedi launched a fierce attack. Whenever the spear and the sword matched together, the sound of the lightsabers horrific rumbling shattered the air.  
The mandalorian, who had been pushed back little by little while blocking the Jedi's attack, as if he thought they can't stay longer like this, began to use his body as a weapon and beskar as a shield. He warded off the lightsaber with his arm, at the same time pushed Luke with his pauldron, and pierced out the spear as soon as he bit the sword. At the moment when their weapons went back and forth several times then the distance between them widened, Din drew a large parabola while holding the staff with both hands.  
Seeing the long beskar line is wielded largely, Luke lifted his lightsaber high to take it back. At the very moment when the saber kept attached close to Luke's body made a turn into the air, a long rope protruded from mandalorian's arm. When the hook at the end of the rope grabbed the handle of the lightsaber, Din pulled it out and threw it farther away, while stretched out the beskar spear and stopped in front of Luke's empty neck.  
Luke felt that the tip of the spear touched his bare skin soft enought to not hurt but close enough to make it creepy by the chill. After the two people stopped moving, the harsh breathing sound caused by fierce encounter was heard too clearly for a while. The mandalorian barely swallowed his breath with certain emotional intense which is surged follows the uncontrolled breath of the unarmored Jedi. 

"I'm leaving now." 

Din said goodbye and put away the spear. And he started to run. He was still holding a long staff in one hand, but above all, he was spur on his slightly heavier leg after the battle to leave quickly in a wide open position. The star ship was very close. It felt like his feet were getting lighter again in anticipation that he could get there soon.  
Finally, finally...! Did his inner voice oozed out? Din felt the air around him rattled and grew heavier. 

"Ahhhhhh!" 

Then the pain.  
Suddenly Din was holding the beskar spear with both hands. In the extreme pain he felt for the first time in his life, he held tight onto what he had in his hand without knowing it. Breathless, groaning, and cold sweat poured out indiscriminately. His body was about to fall to the ground. Had it not been supported by a spear, it would have been rolled over the ground already. 

The weapon that defeated him was returning to its master's hand. The lightsaber he threw away cut through the air in vain and moved according to the will of the Jedi.  
A lightsaber cannot cut the beskar. However, there was a vulnerable point in the mandalorian's armor. Between the Beskar pieces, the areas just surrounded by cloth. The blade flew past his hamstring and pierced his knees. The mandalorian's two legs, which had just run vigorously, died with a smell of burning flesh.  
Din turned to see the Jedi approaching him. Luke was walking slowly with a serene face, just like the day he first saw him. Just like when he simply defeated the Dark Troopers and stood in an elegant and peaceful posture. Din's remaining body got goosebumps with that sight.  
Din stretched out his arm in the direction Luke was coming. Small missiles flew around dizzyingly. The Jedi's lightsaber beat off the whistling birds so easily. The Jedi continued approaching. Din raised the other arm. The flames erupted in a terrifying size. The Jedi raised one hand. As the black glove clenched its fists, the flames fused into a single point and then scattered quickly. Alas, Grogu once had to block the fire with his bare hands just like this...  
Luke knelt down next to the mandalorian who was now lying still with no more resistance. Luke took off the mandalorian's helmet with both hands. He could see the sweat-soaked hair clung on the forehead and the rich eyelashes that gently covered both eyes. Luke quietly placed his lips on Din's forehead. Din's body was trembling. There was a warrior's body shivering under him, with both eyes firmly closed as if unable to face Luke's yellow glowing eyes, enduring the bursting tears and groaning. Luke cherished Din's cheek, and thrilled resonant with the trembling of him. 

"Never leave me behind again."

**Author's Note:**

> When you become a Skywalker's lover, you need to prepare for losing at least one of the limbs.  
> I don't know why Din wants to escape the planet or why Luke hinders it in merciless way.  
> Anyway, I just wrote the scene what I wanted to see and I'm glad to finish it.  
> Now Din must stay next to Luke... forever.


End file.
